Red Tears
by The.Sparrow.Of.Night
Summary: Zero has been moved to the Moon dormitories against his will but he isnt the only one. Cross academy has a new student in the night class, Irazawa Yuri. Will her secrets come out as she gets closer to the Night class students? I DONT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Halfway through the second school semester, student Yuri comes to the school to be in the night class. This unexpected new beautiful arrival has the students of the day class buzzing with excitement; the night class, not so much.

Headmaster cross: well then, yuki, take miss Irizawa to her dormitory.

Yuki: -looks at the girl standing before her kindly- follow me. –she says as she walks out of the headmasters office-

Yuri: -looks at yuki as she walks and follows her, is in a sweatshirt and skirt, her black hair falling over her shoulders, her green eyes flashing as she looks at the day class students who are whispering and watching her-

Yuki:-walks with yuri to the moon dorms and walks inside-

-the moon dorm students are sitting on the couches and they turn their heads to look at them-

Yuki:-waves bye quickly and leaves-

Yuri:-looks at them- hello. It is an honor to be able to come to this school.

Aido:-looks at yuri and tilts his head- your cuter than we thought.

Kain:-looks at Aido- you're the only one who was thinking that….

Kaname:-bows and looks at yuri- rima, show Irizawa her room.

Rima:-stands, her hair in pigtails as usual- hai. –picks up one of yuris bags and leads her upstairs-

Yuri:-brushes her black hair over her shoulder and follows quickly-

Rima:-takes her to a room and puts her bag on yuris bed- classes begin in an hour. Showers are down the hall on the left. See you then. –walks out-

Yuri:-sits on bed- not too friendly are they now…-looks at door-

Aido:-is standing in doorway- im Hanabusa Aido. –smiles-

Yuri:-nods and stands- Irizawa Yuri.

Kaname: Aido. leave her alone. -is standing behind him-

Aido:-looks a little scared- Kaname! hai!-quickly walks away-

Kaname: excuse his foolishness. -walks into yuri's room-

yuri:-nods a little- kaname...? as in Kuran Kaname? -looks at him-

Kaname:-nods- no need to be formal. we will be friends.

yuri:-looks at him-

kaname:-walks out of the room-

yuri:-grabs towel and soaps and starts down the hall to the showers when she sees a man- _he wasnt in the entrance way where everyone else was...is he another student here?_

Zero:-looks over at yuri before going to his room-

yuri: _that look...why did he look that way..?_ -shakes head and walks into the showers to get ready for classes-


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rings and the day class students, mostly girls, hurry to see the night class as they walk to their classes. The night class walks out of their dormitories and the gate opens. Yuki tries to control the girls and before she knows it, the night class is out and the day class is all in straightlines.

Yuki: huh…-stands up, blushing bright red- I'm so sorry..-moves out of the way-

Kaname:-smiles at yuki- keep up the good work yuki.

Aido: hello girls! Hello! How are you today?

Day class girls: GOOD!

Kain:-walks beside aido silently-

Rima:-walks next to Shiki and Ichijou-

Ichijou:-looks back at yuri who is walking by herself farther back from everyone in the night class except Zero who is right infront of her-

Yuri:-holds her books close to her chest and walks silently, the girl day class students talking about her and the boy day class students staring at how beautiful she is-

Shiki:-looks at ichijou- are you going to talk to her?

Ichijou:-smiles- sure.-walks back to yuri and looks at her- im Ichijou. Will you walk to class with me?

Yuri:-looks at him- yes..-nods a little-

Ichijou:-smiles- great. –takes her hand and starts down the road to the building-

Yuri:-blushes a little and her black hair covers her eyes- _ichijou. ive heard of him...his family is famous in the vampire world but also to humans._

Aido:-stops and looks over at yuri and ichijou, and frowns- hey…..she is mine.

Kain:-looks at him- we aren't claiming her aido.

aido:-frowns and sighs, his blonde hair moving over his eyes- but i met her first.

Kain:-rolls eyes- jealous much?

Aido: shut up!-starts walking again-

Kain:-smirks, succeeding in getting his friend to show his emotions a little-

The night class makes it to their class room and they all takes their seats, Ichijou, Rima, Shiki sitting together, Kain, Aido, Ruka, and Kaname together, Yuri sitting a little aways from Ichijou and Zero on the other side of yuri.

yuri:-sets her books down and brushes her black hair out of her eyes and looks at zero- um...your Kiryu Zero..right?

Zero:-glances over at her and nods barely-

Yuri: im Irizawa Yuri... i saw you earlier but i wasnt able to introduce myself.

Zero:-looks at her in surprise- Irizawa? The Irizawa Distributors?

Yuri:-nods a little- youve heard of my family business?

Zero: your family is the top most weapon builders in the world. of course i have.-looks at yuri-

yuri:-smiles a little- want to see my gun?

zero:-nods a little and watches yuri-

Yuri:-takes gun out of the holster that is attached to her leg beneath her school skirt and lays it down on the desk-

Zero:-looks at it and then back at yuri- this is a vampire hunter gun...


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri:-looks at Zero as he stares at her in surpise-

Despite Zeros usual quiet voice, his words had carried throughout the classroom. The vampires all around Yuri stared at her, waiting for her explanation on why she was carrying such a weapon as a Vampire Hunters gun.

Kaname: everyone back to your dorms. class is canceled tonight. Our teacher is sick. we will continue classes tomorrow. -he says,hanging up his phone and grabbing his book, eyeing yuri- miss Irizawa, id like to talk to you later.

Yuri:-smirks barely and nods- of course Dorm head. -stands and looks at Zero- walk with me back to our dorms?

Zero:-stands and brushes his silver hair out of his eyes- sure. -he says in his monotone voice, lacking in emotion-

The vampires walk out of the class room and towards the moon dormitories, murmuring to each other.

Aido:-slumps in his seat- why would she care a weapon like that? she betrayed me! how could Yuri be a vampire hunter! we were so in love...-sigh-

Kain: the both of you arent in love. -is sitting beside Aido- its your imagination, Hanabusa.

Ruka: -smirks- im surprised she has even noticed you. you are an fool after all.

Aido:am not!

Shiki:-watches them fight as his mind wanders- _why would Yuri be carrying a gun like that since she is a vampire? it could hurt her..._

Yuri:-puts gun back in its holster, grabs books and walks out of the classroom-_ i dont understand why they are making such a big deal out of nothing. _-frowns-_ surely they have heard more about me than just my name._

Zero:-stops in the middle of the road and looks at Yuri- why are you carrying a Vampire Hunters gun?

Yuri:-stops and looks at him silently, thinking of the right words to say- well...its..hard to explain..

Zero: -walks towards yuri, his eyes glowing, hate in them- why...how can you be what you are and have the nerve to carry that weapon?

Yuri:-steps back slowly- Kiryu-sempai...its just...i mean...-runs away towards the dorms-

zero:-goes to the stables to calm down, his frustration and anger getting a hold of him-...a vampire with a vampire hunter gun...the nerve of vampires...

yuri:-runs to the closest room and closes the door and leans back on it, breathing hard-

Shiki:-sits up from his bed and looks at yuri- Yuri-chan...?

yuri:-eyes widen- um...im sorry..-looks at him-

shiki:-stands and walks over to her and helps her up- why are you running? is it Aido again?

yuri:-shakes head and looks up at shiki- shiki senri? _ive heard of him...he is so handsome..._-blushes and releases his hand and looks down- i just got a little scared...its nothing..im sorry to have disturbed you.

shiki:-watches her- _...long graceful legs...she must be into sports..._

his thoughts were inturupted when yuri walked towards the chess board-

yuri: its beautiful..-looks down at the hand carved chess pieces-

shiki: my mother got it for me from London.-looks at yuri- do you play chess?

Yuri:-is a little surprised at the question- yes. -smiles a little- if your up for challenge we could play now.

Shiki:-smirks and walks over to his chess table and begins to set up the peices-

After an hour of getting to know each other, the game has been finished.

Yuri:-looks at shiki- thank you. i had fun.-smiles-

shiki:-looks at her sapphire eyes- we will have to play more often.

yuri:-nods and slowly leans towards him-

shiki:-his lips touch hers just as a knock is heard on the door-

yuri:-pulls away immediately and blushes-

shiki:-blushes a little and looks at the door-

Kaname:-walks into Shiki's room- ah, here you are.

Yuri:-stands and nods- sorry to keep you. i got...distracted... and ended up here.

Shiki:-watches yuri silentlyhis mind wandering as he watches her talk-_ she is so beautiful...her long black hair..those sapphire eyes.._

kaname: well then we should talk now since your game is clearly finished.

Yuri:-nods a little and looks at shiki, her cheeks still flushed with color- thank you again.. -smiles a little, grabs book and walks out with Kaname-

Shiki:-watches them leave and sits back down in his seat and looks at the chess board, a black knight, king, and pawn still standing, cornering the white king- what will you do Yuri Irizawa? what will you do when they eventually corner you?-knocks over the white king gently-


End file.
